


charitable donation

by lethargicProfessor



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Personal Growth, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/pseuds/lethargicProfessor
Summary: Jason asks Bruce for a favor.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 148





	charitable donation

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not to be reproduced or reposted on any site or app other than Archive of Our Own, Tumblr, and WordPress (LPWrites/LethargicProfessor). This work is available for free on these sites, and is **not to be used or sold for profit by any third parties or apps.**

“I need money.”

Bruce takes a second, saving the file on the screen before turning his chair towards the stairs. 

Jason stands at the bottom, hands shoved deep into the pockets of a worn hoodie that must have been a deep green at some point, but had been washed so often the color had faded. His shoulders were hunched, but he met Bruce’s gaze head on with a grim sort of determination, like he was willing to fight for it if Bruce put up any resistance.

“Don’t you literally own a casino now?” Tim asks, going through a file at the table behind them. He doesn’t bother to look up from the paperwork, choosing instead to angle himself uncomfortably to face their general direction.

Jason rolls his eyes and marches to the table, using his arm to shift every paper a few inches away, giving himself enough room to sit and annoying Tim in the process. “Let me try that again. I need Bruce Wayne money.”

Legal money, then. Judging from his clothing - casual, no padding, not even a motorcycle helmet - this isn’t a request from the Red Hood; it’s a request from his son.

Bruce turns in his seat to face Jason fully, nodding for him to continue. “What do you need?” 

Something makes Jason sit up, surprise flashing across his face. “Oh. Really? I thought you were gonna say no.”

“I haven’t said yes yet.” Jason makes a face and slouches purposefully for a moment, but straightens up again after a beat. 

He picks at a tear in his jeans, glancing up at Bruce. “I uh… “ He swallows, and shrugs, deflecting, and despite all the bad blood, Bruce can still see the light in Jason. It’s a comforting thought. 

“Do you need me to buy anything, or do you want to do it yourself?” Bruce prompts. 

“It’s just some winter coats. For some kids down in Park Row, it’s not a big deal.” Jason puffs out all in one breath, scrunching into the collar of his hoodie. “They’re good kids, I don’t wanna use dirty money to help them out.”

Bruce pauses with his hand on his wallet. “We have a clothing drive set for next week, but we can start it now, open the center to give those out.”

“You really think Crime Alley kids are gonna take charity?” Jason snorts, waving his hand dismissively. “Why do you think I’m here? They know me. They know it’s not some photo op.”

“You could pretend to break into the center and hand coats out,” Tim muses.

“Trying to be a good role model here.” Jason stares at Bruce, crossing his arms. “What do you suggest?”

Bruce would be lying if he said he wasn’t touched; he couldn’t remember the last time Jason had asked him for help like this.He taps his wallet again and fishes out a card. “How many are you going to need?”

Jason makes a face, pulling a wrinkled piece of notebook paper out of his pocket. “Lowballing it? Maybe a couple dozen?”

“How many do you really need?” Bruce presses. Jason sighs and balls the paper up, throwing it at Bruce.

“Maybe like… eighty?” 

Bruce holds out the black card at Jason, pressing the crumpled paper back into his hand. “Make it an even hundred. Have Cassie or Dick help you out, and take any leftovers to the center.”

Jason gives him a look as he takes the card, like he’s expecting Bruce to snatch it from him once it’s in his reach. “Really? Just like that?”

“I trust you, Jason.” It’s true, and it’s always been true, despite their ups and downs. Bruce stares him down, and waits until Jason breaks eye contact and spins away. “Be careful out there.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He waves over his shoulder with an air of nonchalance, but Bruce has known the boy for years; he knows his tells.

“Proud of you, Jason,” Bruce calls after him, and chuckles to himself when his ears turn red.


End file.
